Caught In a Lie
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: This is the story of how me, Alli Bhandari and my brother became rock stars with very little talent and a whole lot of lies…a Degrassi-fyed twist on the web series Little White Lie
1. Episode 1 Pt 1

**Caught In a Lie**

**Ok…so my original intention was to cast Clare, Jake, Imogen, and Eli in the major rolls however I changed my mind because it was easier to replace 'Alli' with 'Sammi' when the time came LOL…anyway this is an AU Degrassi-fyed version of the web-series Little White Lie… This is my first time in a long time writing a straight up Degrassi fic and I know that I'll most likely take a mini hiatus once nanowrimo starts next Tuesday but I thought I'd just throw this up into the Degrassi ff universe and see where it lands**

**x-x-x-x**

The Dot was having their bi-monthly open mic night and once again her brother signed them up to play.

Sucking in a deep breath Alli took a seat on the make shift stage sucking in a deep breath of air nervously looking out at the crowd silently hoping that this time her brother Sav's lyrics clicked and people would like their song.

"Good Evening," Sav spoke kicking Alli out of her thoughts, "I'm Sav and this is Alli and we're the Bhandari babes."

Alli rolled her eyes at the name wishing she could come up with something different and slightly more cooler however as Sav was the older sibling he always seemed to have a creative pull as far as things went.

As they played Sav's song a pout fell onto Alli's face as her worst fears were realized…they sucked and the people who were still sitting in the diner couldn't stop reminding them of this.

As they were packing up shop, Sav turned to his sister.

"I'm sorry Alli; I really thought this one would have been a hit."

Smiling at her brother, Alli could have said a whole lot of things to him however instead she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's ok, I'm sure you'll find your niche before battle of the bands."

Sav just nodded thinking of competition that was coming up as at Degrassi it seemed that being in a band meant everything and that was when it hit him.

"Alli," he asked, "What day is it today?"

"Wednesday why?"

It was then the duo looked at one another and freaked out.

"Crap," they both said as they ran all the way back to Degrassi hoping they weren't late.

**X-x-x-x**

Arriving at the school, slightly out of breath the duo spotted Dave Turner sitting behind a table in her hallway manning the signup sheets. Dave wasn't actually in a band per say but he was the MC of the battle and also took care of the sign ups.

"I'm sorry," Dave said once they reached the table, "but sign ups ended five seconds ago."

Alli looked over to her older brother and then back to Dave.

"It's in the bag," she whispered to her brother as it was no secret Dave had once harbored a crush on her.

"Dave," Alli said in a sweet yet seductive voice, gently running a hand down his cheek, "please make an exception…I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Dave blushed a bit at Alli's advances and was moments away from caving and letting the duo sign up when another person entered the hallway.

"Hey Dave," Jenna Middleton said reaching over and picking up a clipboard, "pen."

Dave handed Jenna a pen without a question as the Bhandari siblings just stood with stone cold stares on their faces.

"How come you are letting Jenna sign up," Alli asked.

"Well," Dave said making flirtatious faces toward the blonde, "Jenna is the lead singer of the Hot Girls the raining battle of the bands winner."

"I think it's cute that you want to sign up Alli," Jenna said with a smile, "after all Bhandari's Babes are well…unique."

Sav glared at the blonde as she said that as she clearly meant it as in insult though he wasn't going to talk back to her because he kind of found her attractive.

Tossing the pen over to Alli, Jenna grinned.

"You two should sign up; it'll make things a bit more interesting."

Grabbing the pen Alli smiled.

"We're not only going to sign up but we're going to win this."

Jenna just let out a cute little laugh as she walked off on her way.

"God I HATE Jenna Middleton," Alli moaned once she and Sav were making their way out of the school.

Sav was about to reply back however in that moment they watched as Owen Milligan was acting in his typical bullish ways toward Wesley Betenkamp.

"Hey," Sav said, "Pick on someone your own size."

Owen glared at Sav and Alli for a moment as the duo feared he'd redirect his aggressing toward them however with one final push at Wesley he moved down the hall toward the gym.

"Thanks," Wesley spoke in a tone that indicated the siblings really didn't need to fight his battles before he ran down the hall in another direction.

"You know, I've been in school with Wesley for the past two years and you know I really don't notice him."

"That's because he's in the gifted program which makes him invisible."

"But you're in the gifted program Alli."

"Exactly," Alli replied to her brother as they headed back out the building and back toward their house, "which is why we need to win battle of the bands…"

As they walked Alli continued to brainstorm and once they stood in their driveway a light bulb flashed above the younger siblings head.

"We should expand from a duo into a full on band, you know hold auditions, get some fresh perspective…"

Sav nodded and the following day they began Operation Expand the Band. Yes it was a lame name but naming things was definitely not a strong suit of theirs.

Making their way into the small music store next door to the dot the following afternoon Alli couldn't help but pause as she noticed Drew Torres sitting amongst the stacks of record.

'Drew Torres…perfect' she thought as Sav stood behind her.

"Oh my god Drew we should totally ask him to join the band."

"You can't just go up and ask him," Alli said as a familiar blond walked into her frame of sight.

"Whatever…what about saying hi to Jenna."

Alli bit her lip as she watched Jenna and Drew get all flirty with one another causing a pain to jab her in the stomach.

'Drew Torres,' she thought to herself, 'the only imperfection he has is that he's dating Jenna Middleton.'

**TBC**

**There you have it Episode 1 Part 1…if you can't tell Alli is Sammi, Sav is Duder, Dave is Zack, Jenna is Tanya, Drew is Toby, Owen is Jim, and Wesley is Kevin….**

**Hope you like this….**


	2. Episode 1 Pt 2

**Caught In a Lie**

**Episode 1-Part 2:**

A few days past since that moment at the music shop where Ali longingly looked at Drew while letting the fact that he was dating her arch rival Jenna eat her up inside.

Letting out a sigh she mentally kicked that thought out of her mind as it was a highly important day in the lives of the Bhandari siblings. Today was audition day and, by the end of it they hopefully would have rounded up a new group worthy of kicking Jenna's perky little ass.

"Audition day," Sav said sneaking up on his sister from behind with a grin wide spread on his face, "can you smell the excitement."

Ali just nodded as she took a seat and waited for someone to show up.

She waited…and waited and waited for what seemed like hours as Sav spent his time alternating between strumming his guitar and looking at his sticker books, Ali was flipping through the latest Cosmo that was sitting on the table beside her.

"I guess no one is coming," Sav said in defeat, "I mean it's been like six hours."

Ali wanted to scream however instead she just crossed her arms.

"You know Sav, I just don't care anymore." Truthfully she did care but a part of her was learning to accept that they maybe were just meant to be losers and perhaps she should tell her father that she'd gladly go to that all-girls school he'd wanted to ship her to just to move past all this band drama.

It was in that moment that Wesley of all people knocked at their door.

Sav jumped up, anxiously greeting the other boy asking if he was there to audition while Ali rolled her eyes.

If there was one student at Degrassi more pathetic then them it was Wesley thus him joining the band would be social suicide.

"Sorry Wes, auditions are over," Ali said picking up her magazine once more.

"No their not," Sav said glaring at his kid sister before looking at the nervous looking boy.

"Play something," Sav said with a smile.

Ali just nodded.

"Yea, play something."

Wesley just stood like a deer in headlights looking at the two siblings asking him to play. Truthfully he wasn't the most confident of musicians however he really liked Ali and he knew being in the band would mean spending time with her which would be awesome.

As the siblings asked a fourth time for him to play, Wesley sucked in a deep breath…strumming a chord on his guitar nervously before running out of the house.

"OK…" Ali said rolling her eyes in annoyance, "I guess that's over with."

"Yea," Sav said, "it's too bad though…Wesley was kind of good."

Ali was about to ask Sav what universe he was living in when the sound of tires squealing filled the air followed by a crash.

Startled by the noise the duo ran outside only to discover Wesley's body crumpled and unconscious at the foot of the driveway…a van speeding by.

**TBC**


	3. Episode 2

**Caught In a Lie**

**Episode 2**

Ali and Sav found themselves spending the rest of the day sitting at the hospital waiting for word on Wesley. It was now early evening and they still sat, feeling guilty and blaming themselves for the accident even though they were both inside the house at the time.

"Isn't it weird we're sitting here," Ali said, "I mean we don't even know him that well."

"Yea," Sav said, "but he did get hit in our driveway so…"

Ali just nodded continuing to sit nervously perched on the world's most uncomfortable chair as Sav mumbled something about how if Wesley stayed instead of running off he wouldn't get hit.

Ali bit her lip and was about to throw a comment back to her brother when they noticed a man standing at the receptionist desk.

"Is that…" Ali asked noticing that the man was one of the Science Teachers at the school.

"That's Wesley's uncle Mike," Sav said not recognizing that he was a member of their schools faculty just that he'd seen the older man with their injured classmate before.

"Look really sad," Ali whispered as the older man walked over to the siblings.

"I'm so glad that Wes had some friends that cared enough to come and see how he's doing."

Ali and Sav just nodded.

"So," Sav asked, "how is he doing?"

The older man shook his head in sadness.

"Not well I'm afraid, poor Wes is in a coma and right now it doesn't look good….but he's a fighter…so I'm sure he'll recover soon."

For a man of science the older man clearly had a strong sense of faith, either that or he was living in a world of delusion as it was clear that he was the only family that poor Wesley had.

"Anyway, you guys go to Degrassi right?"

The siblings nodded.

"Well…feel free to stop by my lab any time before school, after school, and I'll keep you up to date on how Wesley is doing."

They nodded once more.

"Also, I'm having a meditation session at my place to pray for Wesley…I know it's awkward me inviting you because I'm one of your teachers but I hope you'll be there."

The teacher scribbled his address down while Sav and Ali kept a sullen stair trying not to look too weirded out about the situation.

They were still reeling in the creepiness and awkwardness when they went home only to find a cop was waiting to ask what they knew.

Thankful that their parents weren't home as naturally they would freak out, the siblings calmly and rationally entertained the officer's questioning.

They shook their heads when they were asked if they knew the make and model of the car because they didn't know. They said what they knew. They were inside, heard a crash, and ran outside to see Wesley lying on the ground.

One final thing the officer asked them was to not mention this to anyone at school as this was still an open case.

Their lips were sealed….

….however

Arriving at Degrassi the following day it seemed that somehow word got out about Wesley's accident as that was all anyone seemed to be talking about.

The Jocks and the Power Squad, the Freaks and the Geeks….everyone had Wesley on the mind. It was like he'd suddenly become the most popular guy at school overnight!

It was then that Ali spotted Jenna in tears being interviewed by Katie Matlin, editor of the Degrassi Daily. As Katie walked away, Ali approached Jenna with a gleam in her eye.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious," Jenna said pointing to the button she was wearing, "I'm collecting signatures…would you like to sign my petition to get the Save Wally Foundation made an official part of the Degrassi clubs registry?"

"You don't care; you're just trying to exploit things to make yourself look more charitable."

"Really…Ali really…I'm simply trying to raise money to help with Wally's hospital bills and besides…what does it matter to you."

"Well for one thing…his name is Wesley not Wally!"

"Really?" Jenna said, "boy is my face red…the printers must of messed up…oh well…we already have banners and buttons and flyers made up with the name Wally and it would be a shame to waste money to reprint things…"

Ali just rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ali…poor poor Ali…I'm sorry everyone isn't as selfish as you."

Full of anger and frustration, Ali knocked over the box of buttons from Jenna's arms and stormed off.

**x-x-x**

That evening, the Bhandari siblings awkwardly arrived at their teacher's home for the meditation session.

It was awkward to say the least as it was mostly their teacher and a bunch of freaky older people that must have been neighbors or people from church sitting around listening to chamber music chanting…

They needed to get out and fast….however instead of making their way outside they soon found themselves in what looked like a music room.

There were a couple of guitars, a key board and a stalk of sheet music sitting on a table.

"Man," Sav said fascinated, "Wesley was holding out on us."

Ali just nodded as her eyes fell on the sheet music…had written sheet music that was sitting beside a stereo.

Sticking headphones on, Ali pressed play and began to listen as a smile crossed her lips.

Sav saying Wesley was holding out on them was clearly an understatement.

"Sav…" she called

Sav listened a smile on his face.

"Man," he said, "this is awesome, it's a shame no one else got to listen to this I mean if they did Wesley could have been the most popular guy in school."

It was her brother's comment that caused another bolt of light to shine above Ali's head.

"Sav," she said, "Wesley came to audition for our band, clearly knowing we needed a better song writer."

"I know it sucks."

"Yea, we would have been playing his music."

"We would have rocked."

"We can still rock Sav; think about it….we can play his music."

"But isn't that stealing Ali."

"He's in a coma Sav and besides…finders' keepers."

Sav was about to comment back when they heard Wesley's uncle calling for them. As they headed back toward the living room however Ali let a smirk cross her lips as she grabbed the sheet music and placed it in her bag with no regrets whatsoever…

**TBC**

**I know that the Degrassi characters are kind of OOC but like I said this is AU…. The mention of Katie was just because I love her..she doesn't have a LWL counterpart… also Wes's uncle the Science Teacher = Kevin's Aunt.**


	4. Episode 3

**Caught In a Lie**

**I know I've gotten a few faves and alerts but only two people have reviewed…my friend and an awesome anon. to everyone reading this fic thanks once more and I am trying to get to episode 5 or 6 of 11 before I leave the realm of fanfic writing and dive into the world of nano for a month.**

**x-x-x-x-**

Once they arrived home, Ali wasted no time in spreading the sheet music across the coffee table causing Sav to glare at her.

"Ali, you didn't."

"You admitted it yourself, Wesley's music was awesome."

"It was but this….this is stealing Ali."

"Well he wanted to be in the band."

"Yes…HE wanted to be in the band…but now he's in a coma Ali."

"Don't you want to win Sav?"

"Well…yea…."

"And clearly your lyrics about Anya and your sticker book aren't going to cut it in the big leagues."

Sav was offended however he really didn't want to fight with Ali as what was the point, the younger girl almost always got her way.

So…they had Wesley's songs and they began to practice and come battle of the bands…Jenna Middleton wouldn't know what hit her….

**X-x-x-x**

it was soon the night of Battle of the Bands and the siblings stood backstage nervous watching all the other acts gear up to perform including Jenna who didn't look as confident as she usually did in fact she was currently in an argument with Marisol Lewis about choreography.

Ali was just about to interrupt the two girls' spat when Dave hit the stage.

"How are you all doing tonight?" he asked into the mic, "Welcome to Degrassi's battle of the bands. It promises to be a great show with lots and lots of talent…so remember boos are for ghosts, and cheers is where everybody knows your name."

It was then that Dave announced a special guest…the music stores owner who announced that this year along with the cash and the notoriety the winner would also receive a recording session in his new studio to cut an album to be sold in the store.

Waiting for their turn to be called the siblings listened to the competition and they realized that they had their work cut out for them as while some of the groups were lame others were real good and the Hot Girls had yet to perform…until now.

"Next up," Dave said, "a special treat…especially for the guys in the audience…last year's winners Jenna Middleton and the Hot Girls."

As the band took the stage, Ali rolled her eyes.

"Drew Torres is in the Hot Girls…."

"That doesn't make sense," Sav said, "Drew isn't a Hot Girl."

"No but he sure is hot," Ali replied under her breath causing her brother go shoot her a glare.

"Huh."

"Nothing," Ali replied turning her attention to the band on stage.

"This song is dedicated to dear Wally and it's about believing in yourself," Jenna said as a bubblegum pop tune began to fill the air.

_….Boy….boy toy…you know you are my favorite boy…you're my boy…boy toy…time with you I always enjoy…boy…boy toy…you know with you I'd never be coy…boy…boy toy…your magic just like Siegfried and Roy…._

The song continued to play as Ali's gaze shifted from Drew on stage to the people in the crowd giddy bopping along like robots or something.

"Hey Ali," Jenna said as the band walked off stage, "so what do you think."

"I think that was the worst piece of…."

"Ali," Sav said placing a hand on his sister's mouth.

"What Ali meant to say is that it was alright."

Ali was biting Sav's hand trying to get a word in edgewise as Jenna babbled on.

"Well…I don't like to brag but when I'm on stage I like to take my tiny hand and reach out to the hearts of everyone in the crowd.

"Amazing," Sav said with a schoolboy grin.

"Anyway," Jenna said, "break a leg you two."

"Bhandari's come on," Dave said causing the duo to turn around, "Wait before you go you need to sign this."

"What is this?" Sav asked.

"It's a confidentially agreement…it says that you wrote the song you are about to sing…because of the new prize…copyright issues and all…"

Sav bit his lip a pang of guilt in his stomach.

"I can't," he blurted out, "I didn't write the song."

"Awkward," Jenna said from behind them.

"That's a shame," Dave said, "I was so looking forward to your train wreck of a performance….did I say train wreck…I mean…I guess I should wrap it up."

"NO…." Ali said, "Sav is right…he didn't write the song…I took a turn with the song writing and I think we've got a hit on our hands."

Dave just nodded.

"So…are you still Bhandari Bunch or…"

"No," Ali said with a smirk…"we've got a new name."

Dave nodded as he went up on stage to announce the last performance of the evening LITTLE WHITE LIE….

Laughter and jeering already filled the air as they took the stage however with one glance to each other they began to play.

_…There it goes…another one is gone…another try…another one is wrong…where to go…what is there to say…here…no one knows…I never really felt…good about…the hand that I've been dealt…well…what kind of game is this anyway…here…I want to make a statement…about the pictures and there awful placement…I want everyone to see it too…_

It was in this moment that the crowd did a total 180 and was going nuts.

_…I try to be someone but I don't know how…I don't know how…I try to be the one but it's over now…._

By the time the song ended the Bhandari siblings were running on pure adrenaline sucking up the applause that they pretty much zoned out until Dave shot them back to reality as he announced that Jenna and the Hot Girls were once again the battle of the bands winners.

"Unbelievable," Ali said crossing her arms, "they loved us and that bitch Jenna still won."

"Yea," Sav said, "but they did love us."

Ali simply shrugged about to comment back when Drew walked over to her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sav said with a smile.

Ali rolled her eyes as Drew began to talk.

"Ali Bhandari right?" He asked with a smile causing her to nod, "anyway I see you got the memo."

Ali flashed a clueless look to him before he motioned to her neck and his noting they both had ties on.

Ali blushed at the small talk the hottest guy at Degrassi was tossing out in her direction.

"Anyway between you and me I think you should have won, I mean."

Ali blushed as she and Drew began to talk about guitars and music meanwhile back stage Jenna looked on with a pout watching the couple in a jealous rage.

"So," Dave said, "I did what you told me to do and you guys won."

"I know, but they still love her."

"So…do I still get my kiss?"

Jenna flashed a half smile toward Dave.

"You are my Boy Toy!" she chirped walking away as Dave crinkled his face into a sour expression wondering if he did the right thing.

As all this drama was going on Sav was sitting aimlessly strumming his guitar when the music store owner strummed up a conversation with him, telling him that while he and Ali didn't win he definitely saw potential in them and wanted them to stop by the shop sometime to lay down a track anyway.

"Oh my god," Sav said as he was told this, "he had to find Ali and he had to find her now."

**TBC**

**Ok so Marisol = Meredith**


	5. Episode 4

**Caught In a Lie**

**So I had all intentions of updating this over the weekend but right now I'm in a Degrassi x Glee RP as Katie and the other night she and her boyfriend Sam Evans stumbled on Clare being mugged in the park and it's just been insane since then. Anyway this will be my last update till December unless there is a night in November when I'm at my daily word quota, am burnt out on my Nano piece and the RP is dead…. I really hope you guys stay tuned for episodes 5-11 cause weather you've seen the web series and know what will go on or if you're reading this with fresh eyes things are going to be good. As always don't on Degrassi or Starkid that said here is caught in a Lie**

* * *

><p><em>EPISODE 4:<em>

The following morning the Bhandari siblings were sitting down to breakfast however Sav seemed too stressed to eat. Moving his spoon around in his cereal bowl he began to ramble.

"It's all a like Ali, it's all a lie. I mean did I love the applause and attention…yes…did I think it was completely and utterly surreal when the record store guy approached me…hell yes…but it's just…well…maybe we'd be better off if we went back to being the Bhandari bunch again."

Ali just rolled her eyes wondering what her brother was on.

HOW could Sav say he wanted to go back to being a looser when they were on the fast track to being two of the most popular people at Degrassi?

However as Sav continued to rant, a pang of guilt soon pinched her stomach. Perhaps her brother was right and as they made their way to school in silence they had decided that at the end of the day they would come clean about Wesley's music and accept their punishments gracefully….that was until they stepped foot in the halls and were instantly mobbed by students.

As they walked down the hall, it seemed that Sav was definitely overwhelmed by the attention as he was always the shy quirky guy who collected stickers and played horrific music before and now it seemed everyone wanted to be his best friend. As the crowds got bigger however, Sav managed to duck inside the nearest boy's washroom.

Standing in the washroom he looked in the mirror and began to hyperventilate.

"This can't be good," he said to himself still standing there flushed as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sav…Sav…come over here."

Rolling his eyes at one Owen Milligan's request Sav simply shrugged his shoulders thinking an awkward convo with his classmate was better than being mobbed back in the halls.

"I'm not pooping," Owen said reassuringly before explaining he liked to hang out in the washroom every day around this time to avoid going to math class. That confession made things significantly less awkward to Sav as the other boy opened up the door to the stall he'd been sitting in and began to chat.

**X-x-x**

One hour and a not so awkward conversation later, Sav caught up with his sister in the halls.

"Hey Ali," he said with a smile.

"What Sav."

"So I was just in the bathroom…."

"TMI."

Sav ignored and continued.

"And I was talking to Owen Milligan on the toilet and get this…he wants to play drums for the band."

"And you said."

"I told them Little White Lie was taking a break but we'd get back to him and…."

Sav was interrupted as they were met with a grinning Dave.

"Hey guys," Dave said all too enthusiastically, "just the two people I want to see."

And with a Cheshire cat grin on his lips he led the duo toward the schools radio booth on the pretense that he had something to show them. Once he got to the booth, he pulled off his school hoodie to reveal the t-shirt he had on.

"See," he said, "it's a Little White Lie T-Shirt made by yours truly."

The siblings glared.

"Fine," Dave said with a sigh, "my mom helped a bit but look."

Turning around to the back the siblings noticed iron on versions of each of their yearbook photos along with a pick of Dave's with a cartoon bubble above his head reading 'the best band I've ever heard'

The duo rolled their eyes. To be honest they both thought the front half the shirt was awesome…the back, not so much.

As they thought this, Dave flipped open a suitcase filled with shirts and buttons and other pieces of 'swag' saying he was their publicist and that he wanted to know when they would record some MP3's so that he could play them over the student airwaves as they were Degrassi overnight success.

"Dave," Ali said, "let me stop you there….the thought was there but we're taking a break."

"A break…no you can't do that you are the BEST thing that's ever happened to Degrassi."

"I'm sorry," Ali said.

"Come on guys…I've already made $500 dollars at least in sales…don't you want to talk about your cut."

As the siblings looked toward one another fascinated about Dave's claim and wondering if that was truth or BS, Jenna sauntered over dressed in one of the shirts.

"Hey Dave," she said with a flirtatious smirk as she held out a wad of money, "do you have any more buttons."

The siblings watched the transaction take place as Ali stood with her arms crossed.

"Why is my face on your back Jenna?"

"Hey guys," the blonde said, "aren't these shirts wicked everyone has them and if I tie them like this it shows some skin and hides that ridiculous picture of Dave."

Dave and Ali rolled their eyes while Sav's eyes fell toward Jenna's bare midriff.

"anyway Ali no hard feelings from all that trash talk I tossed your way before and I just wanted to say you guys were brilliant and I wanted to invite you to my place tonight…everyone whose anyone will be there."

"Am I invited?" Dave asked.

"No," Jenna said walking away.

Rolling his eyes Dave looked back to the siblings.

"So…are you still done with music?"

It was then Ali looked to her brother and back to Dave.

"We'll see what we can come up with," she spoke with a smile.

**TBC**


	6. Episode 5

**Caught In a Lie**

**So in finished my nano piece and am ready to get back into this. What's been going on in that time you may ask….oh I just went to space tour and got to meet some of the members of Starkid (the actors who played the characters I cast as Marisol, Jenna, and Dave as well as 4 other actors not in LWL) not to mention that Jessica Tyler commented/retweeted a tweet I sent to her….anyways on with the show:**

**EPISODE 5:**

That evening, the Bhandari's arrived at Jenna's place which was rather nice considering it was just her and her brother living there seeing as how her father was constantly away doing whatever business he did and her mother was out of the picture.

"I can't," Sav said as Alli's finger was inches away from the doorbell.

"What do you mean you can't?" his sister asked him raising an eyebrow.

"I mean it's just….this popularity thing maybe it's not such a good thing after all."

Ignoring her older brother, Ali reached over and rang the bell anyways and as she did this Sav simply ran away. She would of ran after him however number one the thought of playing ding dong ditch was utterly childish and number two, Jenna opened the door with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Ali," she spoke, "do come in."

Ali nodded as she followed Jenna through the house and into the yard where the party was already in full swing and she swore that everyone from Degrassi was there.

"Hey Ali," an all too familiar voice spoke breaking Ali from her spell.

"Drew…hey."

As Ali spoke however Jenna was clearly not amused as she didn't want anyone especially Ali Bhandari to be flirting with HER man and so before any Smalltalk could be said Jenna placed a hand on Ali's shoulder and pulled her toward the crowd as she introduced her to some of the other student's there not that she didn't already knew them.

Soon, Ali was in the midst of an interview with Katie for the Degrassi Daily and Jenna was nowhere to be seen at least from Ali's eyesight.

Jenna had managed to slip towards the other end of the yard where she was now chatting it up with Marisol.

"Hey Mar how are you enjoying the party?" Jenna asked.

"It's great, I'm having a blast and there are tons of cute guys here."

Jenna nodded thinking that one of the reasons that she and Marisol were friends were that both of them were insanely boy crazy.

"Anyway did you get a chance to talk to Ali?"

Marisol nodded.

"I did…she's just so super nice I don't know why we are always so mean to her you know."

Jenna just nodded.

"Just…well be extra sensitive to her Mar."

Marisol looked at Jenna with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Well….Ali is prepping for surgery."

"Surgery? What's wrong with her?"

"Its cosmetic surgery," Jenna said, "Ali is getting a facial transplant."

Marisol looked on in shock.

"Just spread the word alright."

Marisol simply nodded as she walked away to spread the gossip all the while Jenna couldn't help but laugh.

As the night went on Marisol did as she was told in telling anyone and everyone about Ali's little surgery while Ali was being asked the most awkwardness questions.

And then…well then Jake Martin made his way toward the DJ booth as if to start a toast.

"I'd like to say something if I could," Jake began, "I'd like to take a moment to welcome our new friend Ali Bhandari."

Ali blushed as she'd been put on the spot as she moved over to stand beside Jake. He was kind of cute…not Drew cute but cute in his own way.

"Anyway I know we all love her, and I know we'll love her still when she comes back in the fall with her new face."

Ali simply rolled her eyes at Jake's comment as she listened to him finish.

"However just so you know…"

Pointing now to the DJ, Bruno Mars's 'Just the way you are' filled the air as she stepped down from the stage eyeing Jenna and shaking her head trying to hold back tears as she left the party.

Once Ali was gone Drew made his way toward Jenna telling her to 'grow up' before he followed Ali around the house.

"Jenna," Marisol, "did you make that up?"

Jenna just couldn't help but laugh as Marisol and the others shook their heads.

"Ali…Ali wait," Drew said reaching out placing his hands on her bike to prevent her from leaving.

"Move Drew," Ali spoke through her tears.

"I don't know why Jenna did what she did but it was wrong."

"Why do people always listen to her…she's such an idiot."

Drew nodded.

"Believe me I know," he spoke with a smile.

"I don't get these so called cool kids you know there like morons."

"I know, there morons."

"How can you go and call them that….your one of them…I mean there your friends Drew."

Drew shook his head.

"I left my friends behind at my old school; I kind of just got sucked into hanging with Jenna and her clique when I transferred to Degrassi."

"But why do you hang out with them?"

Drew simply shrugged.

"I guess its cause I never really got to know anyone else."

"Well, you know me Drew."

Drew nodded.

"I do…yea."

"And you could always just…I don't know hang out with me…join Little White Lie."

Drew simply laughed.

"What."

"Nothing," he answered, "I mean between you and me I'd love to but I mean you and Sav you've got your own little rhythm going and I wouldn't want to…."

"You wouldn't…you really wouldn't…so would you…."

"Yea…I would."

Ali smiled at Drew in the moment as he smiled back and for a moment they were lost in each other's gazes until Drew broke the moment.

"Anyway, I'm going to go do damage control for you."

Ali nodded.

"Well then see you at practice tomorrow?"

Drew just nodded about to walk back into Jenna's before turning around.

"Where is practice again?"

"My house," Ali said with a smile as she rode away.

**TBC**

**Jake = Random Party guy**


	7. Episode 6

**Caught In a Lie**

**For story purposes the song 'Sammi' has been changed to 'Ali'**

**EPISODE 6:**

The following afternoon, the Bhandari siblings along with Owen were hanging out in the Bhandari's garage practicing. Well, that is Sav was strumming his guitar while Ali looked on rather annoyed.

"Are we going to practice at this practice session?" Owen asked, "because if not I've got better things to do with my time."

Ali nodded all the while just trying to picture what those 'things' were before replying.

"Yes Owen we are, we're just waiting for Drew."

Both boys looked at Ali like she was delusional.

"And when was that supposed to happen?" Owen asked.

"An hour ago," Ali said with a twinge of defeat in her voice despite the feeling in her heart of hearts that Drew WOULD show up.

"Give it up Ali, he's not coming."

"He is too coming," Ali said to her brother, "he promised me and I swear he was being sincere and he wasn't trying to make fun of me….wait what if he was trying to make fun of me…."

"Breathe Bhandari," Owen said.

"I just, I just need a minute."

Sav nodded and stood up with Owen soon following him in the act.

"Ok sis, well Owen and I are going to hit up the Dot…grab a bite and if we get back and Drew Torres graces us with his presence we'll jam if not."

Sav just shrugged as he and Drew left the garage leaving Ali alone to wallow in her own misery.

**Meanwhile at the Dot:**

Sav and Owen placed their order and were sitting at a table when suddenly a voice spoke up.

"Sav, how are you?"

Turning his head around Sav spotted the record store guy.

"Cool cool," Sav replied as he eyed his friend and decided not to be rude, "this is my friend Owen Milligan."

The older man shook Owen's hand before looking to Sav once more.

"So, you never called me back."

Sav scratched his head.

"You mean you actually wanted me to call you?" he asked as if that were a shocking request.

"Well, why else would I give you my card, anyway if you guys are still serious I'd love for you to cut something."

"Really!"

"Well yea, I've got a friend who will be in town next week and I'd love for him to here you."

Sav just smiled goofily thinking that this was awesome as back at the Bhandari home Ali was still in a sad way.

"Nice room," Drew's voice spoke from behind Ali making her think she was in a dream however as she turned around she realized that no, Drew Torres was actually in her bedroom.

Sitting up she just eyed him.

"Sorry I'm late, it's just I was with Jenna; she really likes to make out a lot after we get into fights."

Ali's heart sunk at Drew's TMI moment as she watched her crush shift his attention to the pile of sheet music lying on her desk.

Wesley's sheet music.

"So," Drew asked shuffling the papers around, "you wrote all of this?"

"Yea, yea I did," Ali replied carrying on her lie.

"Really," Drew said holding up a sheet that read 'Ali' on top, "Even this one, because it seems a bit narcissistic."

Ali simply blushed not realizing that Wesley wrote a song about her. She was flattered really however what could she say that would keep up their charade except.

"Yea."

Drew just smiled.

"Do…do you mind if I try this out on my guitar?"

Ali simply shrugged.

_I've seen her face I've heard her name_

_I've lost my place and she's to blame_

_And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes_

_And she's not looking back_

_And she'll never even try_

_Ali…Ali…._

_Why can't you see what you're doing to me….._

As Ali heard Drew sing she couldn't help but smile and yet at the same time she felt like she was being punched in the guy as she reminded herself those weren't DREW'S words but WESLEY'S.

"Why would you write a love song to yourself?" Drew asked.

"I just feel so alone you know, thinking that a guy would never write a song about me."

"Seriously, you feel that way," Drew said moving inches closer to Ali about to even make some kind of move when her mother peered her head in.

"Alliah Bhandari, what are you doing with a boy in your room?"

Ali knew that she was done for as her parents already didn't approve of her and her brothers musical aspirations however they had made an arrangement that so long as their children retained at least a 3.8 GPA they wouldn't complain about things however a boy alone in their daughters room, well that was a horse of a different color all together.

"I was just leaving," Drew said with a smile, "though maybe we can reschedule practice again when all four of us are around."

Ali wanted to comment that the reason Sav and Owen were MIA was because of HIS tardiness however she simply nodded.

"Ok," she stammered as Drew left the room.

A few seconds later Sav entered his sister's room.

"Was that Drew I just saw leaving the house?" he asked but before letting his sister answer he continued, "Anyway you're not going to believe this. When Owen and I were out we were asked by the owner of the music store if we wanted to cut an album…apparently he has a friend in the industry anyway Owen and I are going to the Break Room to play some pool want to join?"

"I'll pass," Ali said and while the boys were at the club she went to visit Wesley in the hospital.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leant over to place a kiss on his cheek.

**TBC**


	8. Episode 7

**Caught In a Lie**

**For those of you who haven't seen the web series and are just reading this piece I suggest you go to YouTube and look up 'Duder's a Spy'**

**Episode 7:**

On the next day back at Degrassi, Ali, despite the little story Jenna told at her party, seemed to be riding the popularity wave.

Anyone who was anyone was chatting with her.

Jocks, members of spirit squad, and Katie really did want an exclusive with her. It was all so surreal and one after the other people would come up to talk to her.

Meanwhile, sitting behind a table in the hallway Jenna looked on annoyed.

"Excuse me," she spoke to no avail as all eyes remained on Ali. Trying another three times Jenna finally stood on the table where she gained everyone's looks by announcing that she had 'Important information about Wesley Betenkamp.

Those seemed to be the magic words.

"There will be a 'Save Wally Foundation' meeting today in the art room after school and I ask that the people who attend bring photos or other memorabilia you may have about Wesley Betenkamp for the Save Wally scrapbook. However if you can't make it then please e-mail them to me. Thank you."

As Jenna finished her speech Ali pulled Sav aside.

"Sav, I'm worried, Jenna has lots of interest in Wesley what if she knows something? What if Wesley had copies of those songs and played them for someone? You need to go to that meeting….follow Jenna around school, something!"

Sav just rolled his eyes at the way his kid sister had taken control of the matter at hand to the point that he really couldn't say no to her at this point.

"I'll do it."

After school, Jenna stood in the Art room, alone, rolling her eyes.

"Well, this is the worst meeting ever."

Little did she know that as she said this, true to his promise, Sav was standing outside the window crouched behind shrubbery spying on Jenna and as she left Degrassi he continued to follow her every move.

He watched her as she went to the dot where she ordered a soy latte and quickly exited. Then she went to Wesley's Uncle's house which caused Sav to wonder.

Getting close enough to the door to hear the conversation but not so close as to get caught she heard Jenna giving the older man who'd since taken a leave of absence from Degrassi a check to which their ex teacher offered her in for a snack. Jenna seemed to decline rather pleasantly and get back in her car leading to Sav's spy mission to continue as he watched now as Jenna made her way toward the home of one Bianca Desousa.

"Open up come on, we're late." She said banging on the door before the door finally opened to reveal Bianca, Marisol, and Chantey her 'back up' girls.

"We're not late," Bianca said full of her custom attitude, "You're late."

"Whatever just let me in."

"I can't do that, this is a closed rehearsal, Hot Girls only."

"Ha Ha really funny Bianca."

"I'm not joking."

"You're out of the band," Chantey simply snapped.

Jenna just blinked not believing what she was seeing or hearing for that matter.

"You can't kick me out I started this band."

"And I'm going to finish it," Bianca snapped right back, "the girls and I had a talk and realized we matured but you haven't"

"Matured?" Jenna asked.

"Musically and personally," Marisol said with a smirk.

"Your behavior at the party, embarrassing," Bianca said.

"I still can't believe you're giving me crap for the things I've said about Ali Bhandari, especially since two weeks ago before she was Degrassi's very own instant star, I've heard you say worse things about her."

"Like I said," Bianca replied, "we matured."

Sucking in a deep breath Jenna shook her head.

"Well, let's just see how Drew feels about this, he'll quit if you kick me out."

Jenna watched as Chantey and Marisol began to whisper to Bianca giggling between words.

'Shows how mature they are,' Jenna thought as Bianca looked back to the blonde.

"Drew already quit, in fact he's with the Bhandari's now, I guess you have some communication issues."

And with that Bianca shut the door leading Jenna to walk back to her car distraught all the while Sav was still inches away spying on her.

"Drew….Drew ….open up." Jenna said after she made the drive to her so called boyfriend's house however after spending three minutes standing outside she walked over to where the Torres family hid their emergency spare key and with a chesire cat grin she proceeded to unlock the door and enter the house.

As Sav moved closer toward the house he overheard as Drew was singing 'Ali' and he knew that drama was about to happen and sure enough it did.

"Jenna!" he heard Drew exclaim when the music came to a stop.

"No, just stay away from me," he heard the female scream before footsteps could be heard and the blonde ran back outside the house and made her way home and THAT was when Sav found out some information.

Apparently some girl from another school who knew Wesley had posted a video on Jenna's site. In the video the girl said about how Wesley had a website where he kept his music. Wesley's Secret Place and then there were four numbers that apparently the girl forgot. In hearing this tidbit later in the evening once Sav showed it to her Ali was beginning to freak out.

"We've got to figure out the site before Jenna does Sav, because if she finds it first we're dead."

**TBC**

**Bianca = Alexia (one of the Hot Girls)**

**Chantey = Other 'Hot Girl'**


	9. Episode 8

**Caught In a Lie**

**EPISODE 8:**

Ali was in the midst of a freak out as she watched the video on Jenna's 'Wesley Tribute' page play out. She was freaking out for a very good reason as Jenna most likely would have seen this video by now or would see the video in time and would try to go to the site where Ali knew in her heart of hearts held the music that she and her brother stole.

"We've got to get onto that site."

Sav simply nodded before turning to his sister and shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you know the four numbers?"

Ali shook her head for as smart as she was she had no recollection what combination of four numbers would hold such significance to Wesley that he'd use them as a part of his URL.

"I don't know try every combination until something works."

"But Ali that could take all night."

"Well Sav," his sister said gently tapping his shoulder, "you better get started."

Sav just let out a sigh and got to work spending the next….well he kind of lost count of the hours typing in _ and filling in various four didget numbered combos while Ali simply say on her bed doing her nails, reading fashion magazines, snacking, and worse….sleeping all while he was doing all the work.

Letting out a frustrated groan as Sav swore he was beginning to re-type the same numbers over again, he decided to type in the blank 4546 and hit enter where he expected like always for the page to go write with a message reading the address wasn't valid however instead the screen became dark blue as Wesley's Secret Place filled his screen.

"Ali," Sav said looking over toward his sleeping sister and gently shaking her awake, "Ali….Ali."

"What is it NOW Sav," she moaned.

"I found the site."

Doing a total 180, Ali popped up into a seated position as she moved closer to the computer to look upon the page.

"I really hope Jenna hasn't found this yet," she simply said.

Across town as the Bhandari's well rather Sav cracked the code, Jenna was doing some cracking of her own as she sucked down what had to of been her third energy drink as she continued to feverously type away at her keys.

Her heart raced and she wondered if it was her impatience or the drinks she consumed as one after the other her tries sent her to the same white error screen that Sav had received oh so many times on his own quest.

"So," Ali asked, "where's the music?"

Sav took his curser and brought it to where it said music on the sidebar which brought them to a page filled with videos. Clicking the first one they noticed Wesley looking as adorable as always with a nervous glint in his eyes.

"Um hi," Wesley's voice spoke from the video giving them chills, "I'm Wesley Betenkamp and well I wrote a song and I really hope I got all the kinks worked out…."

Wesley then proceeded to play and sing 'It's Over Now' the same song that Ali sang and claimed was hers during the whole battle of the bands thing causing both siblings to shake their heads as this wasn't good at all.

"We're screwed," Sav said.

"Can't you just delete it?"

Sav shook his head at his sister.

"Not from here, Wesley is a genius he must have localized the system so that it can only be changed from one computer…."

"Wesley's" they both said as they proceeded to sneak toward Wesley's house to hack into his computer before it was too late as clearly being caught plagiarizing was a far worse offence then going to jail for B and E.

As the Bhandari's were breaking into Wesley's house to hack however Jenna had finally discovered the homepage as her eyes lit up at the word 'music' on the sidebar. Curiously, she moved her mouse over and clicked onto the page to see what she could find. In seeing the first song listed was called 'It's Over Now' the exact same song that Ali was singing her eyebrow raised as something kind of smelt fishy.

Clicking on the link Jenna's hunches were correct as she listened to the song with her very own ears screaming

"THEY STOLE IT!" while at the same time sticking her flash drive into her computer and downloading the track for herself and composing herself to vlog

"Attention Save Wally Members, it's come to my attention that one Wesley Betenkamp had a site where he would post pictures and journals but recently I found out it contains a lot worse….a heinous crime! It turns out that Wesley had posted several original songs that weren't heard by anyone else however to my shock as well as yours that these songs have been played by Ali Bhandari and her band Little White Lie where Ali is calling them her originals. Don't want to take my word for it…go to ... She paused now as she noticed the page delete itself before her eyes….BHANDARI!

She felt that all hope was lost until she heard a familiar ping for although the site was successfully deleted the song still managed to save to her flash drive.

"Gotcha," Jenna said with a smile to herself.

**TBC**


	10. Episode 9

**Caught In a Lie**

**So a reviewer asked me and before that I've been thinking. Since Little White Lie never went beyond the 11 episodes and yet ends on a cliffhanger should I end with an epilogue like I was planning to do to tie up loose ends or should I spin a full on 'season 2' and if I do the latter what would you like to see happen?**

**EPISODE 9:**

After successfully deleting Wesley's site from his house the Bhandari siblings ran all the way home where Sav just flashed his kid sister a worried look.

"Sav chill out," Ali said, "it's over we're free…no more worries."

Sav opened his mouth about to argue however his kid sister placed her finger on his lips preventing him from saying another word.

"Go to bed," she ordered as if she was the older sibling and Sav was the youngest. Sav simply nodded and headed toward his room while Ali headed toward hers where upon flipping on her light she jumped and practically had a heart attack as she spotted a familiar blonde perched on her bed.

"Hey Bhandari," Jenna said in a perky tone causing Ali to roll her eyes and open her mouth to scream however her sounds were soon interrupted by her rival. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…you wouldn't want to wake your parents up and cause a scene."

"Get off of my bed you raving psychotic."

"Hello to you too grumps McGee," Jenna said.

"How did you get in here anyway?"

Ali watched as she pointed to Jenna's open window where a latter was perched.

"I'm a good climber," Jenna said with a smile, "plus my brother taught me how to pick locks including window ones at an early age."

Ally rolled her eyes clearly annoyed.

"Ok, you have five seconds to get off the bed before stuff starts to go down."

Ali watched as Jenna remained on the bed unfazed and instead simply sat grinning an evil Cheshire cat grin at her.

"Where were you tonight Ali?" Jenna simply asked in a tone that screamed I already know I just want to hear it from your lips.

Ali just looked at the blonde however rolling her eyes.

"What I do is none of your business."

"Fine…be silent…anyway want to know what I was doing….browsing the internet and well I came across the cutest thing. Do you remember Wesley Betenkamp?"

After a second or two of awkward silence Ali shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea, why?"

"Well I think he had a crush on you…man that's so much funnier when you say THAT out loud."

Ali just rolled her eyes.

"Please just get to the point."

Jenna simply nodded as she reached into her back and held up a CD.

"Anyway, turns out Wesley was quite the musician."

"I wouldn't know," Ali said.

Jenna just nodded slipping the CD into Ali's player.

"Well…have you heard a song that is so good you have to play it for your friends or well in this case frienemy. I think you'll enjoy it as stylistically speaking it's not too different from your own.

Ali still looked on now as Jenna taped the play button and Wesley's version of 'It's Over Now' filled the air causing flashes of the past few weeks to come flooding into Ali's head as a cool cool chill rand down her spine. She knew that this couldn't get out to the Degrassi student body and Jenna being the person that she was surely wanted some form of hush money or else she would have just leaked the song on the Degrassi Daily's website or something.

"What do you want Jenna?" Ali asked.

Jenna simply smiled.

"I want what you want…."

And as Ali listened to Jenna's demands she knew she had to suck up her pride and give into them.

The following afternoon Sav, Owen, and Drew were practicing their music in the Bhandari garage when Ali entered.

"Boys," she said, "I have a little announcement to make."

Sav flashed his sister a deer in the headlights kind of look as if his sister had something to say usually he was in the know if it right away.

"Ali," he said, "is something wrong?"

Ali simply shook her head.

"Cool," Drew said, "anyway check this out."

Drew played a riff on his guitar momentarily distracting Ali however she was on a mission and the sooner she could rip the preverbal band aid off the better.

"We have a new member…a backup vocalist."

The boys whispered amongst themselves as they shared their guessing on just who the girl was going to be however soon Jenna walked into the room holding out a plate of cookies as her patent stepford smile crossed her lips.

"What are you doing here?" Drew asked.

"Hey Jenna," Sav said giving the blonde a cute little wave much to his sisters disgust.

"Hi friends," Jenna said, "I baked everyone 'Welcome Jenna' cookies.

She motioned to the plate she still held in her hand which had a dozen cookies arranged to spell out 'Welcome Jenna' with icing.

Owen and Drew just glared while Sav of all people took a step forward with a smile on his face.

"Welcome Jenna cookies are my favorite," he spoke.

"Good, then you can have the first one," Jenna said walking over and watching as Sav picked up the 'W' and took a bite.

"Ali, can I talk to you?" Drew asked as this was going down and the younger Bhandari nodded following him outside.

"Shotgun on the second cookie," Owens voice was heard now saying as the duo left the room.

Once outside Drew looked at Ali and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you and Jenna hated each other."

"Well…um..." Ali said nervously fidgeting with her hair.

"Why did you let her in the band?"

"Cause she'd make a great back up vocalist...it'll definitely be a plus for us."

They stood in silence for a few moments before the door opened and Jenna came out.

"Hey guys," she said, "what you are talking about."

Ali and Drew looked at one another both clearly thinking that they couldn't say they were talking about her.

"Scales," Ali said as Drew nodded.

"Scales." Drew repeated… "Speaking of…I'm going to go and talk to Owen about that thing."

Ali just nodded and soon she and Jenna were alone once more.

"Well," Jenna said placing a hand on her hip, "you and Drew seem to be getting along."

"I guess."

"well it pisses me off….so if I see you doing anything to Drew Torres I just may have to….I don't know anonymously slip that little CD into Katie's locker after all you witnessed first hand just how good I am picking locks."

"Ok," Ali said.

"Ok," Jenna replied nodding as everything seemed copasetic at the moment as the girls reentered the garage.

"Hey babe," Jenna said walking over toward Drew and placing a hand seductively on his arm, "is something wrong?"

"Yea, are we fighting or something, I mean you ran out of my house the other day screaming?"

Jenna thought of that moment and how she heard him singing a song about Ali which led to the storm out and she shook her head.

"Oh that… no…I just read some bad celebrity gossip on my phone…everything is great with us especially since Ali practically begged on her knees for me to join the band so now we'll be spending lots of time together."

Leaning over Jenna placed a kiss on Drew's lips as the other three members just looked on.

**TBC**

**So besides the potential of an epilogue/part 2 the other bunny eating at me is an AU piece based on the whole future baby trope in the Glee fandom at present in which Eli is Craig and Ellie's son from the future….thoughts on that, this chapter or my potentially continuing the story past LWL episode 11 are all good.**


	11. Episode 10

**Caught In a Lie**

**No excuses as to me not updating this except that with two 'episodes' left of LWL to play with I still have no clue what to do with a 'season 2' so if anyone would like to adopt this verse when I'm done and write a sequel please feel free to DM me about it. Also like I said I have that time traveler! Eli bunny as well as an Eli/Drew freaky Friday bunny eating at me though I don't know if I can pull off syfy. Anyway here is episode 10 enjoy….**

**EPISODE 10:**

Three days until the recording session and it was the first real practice with the full band and things were…well interesting.

While Jenna boasted constantly about being the runner up on a televised singing competition from the way she was singing it really wasn't showing.

"I thought you claimed to be the next Taylor Swift?" Ali asked once the two girls were alone for a little one on one session.

"I never said I was that good but if you're complementing me then thank you."

Ali simply smiled as she knew Jenna could play the guitar however at present Drew and Sav had that covered.

"Can you play piano?" Ali asked motioning over to the keyboard that sat in the corner.

"I own a piano," Jenna said with a smile, "anyway why can't you just fit the melody to fit in my wheelhouse?" she asked as she began to chant the lyrics.

"That's just chanting."

"So…."

"If you were going to do that then why didn't you just stay with the hot girls?"

"Because the hot girls were a bunch of diva's who were holding me back so I left," Jenna snapped causing Ali to simply stare, "anyway I'm not the queen of Degrassi like everyone thinks I am…and besides haven't you ever just wanted to be a part of something special to make you feel special?"

At Jenna's question Ali simply nodded.

"You know, even though you stole your songs you're a great musician and I only hope to one day be as great as you are."

Flattery shouldn't of gotten the blonde anywhere however it lead to the next three days being filled with rehearsals where Jenna finally found her niche in the band so that when they arrived at the recording studio they wouldn't suck.

It was the day of the recording session now and the band had assembled and watched as the 'Hot Girls' were wrapping up their session that they had won from the battle of the bands.

"I can't believe Marisol stole my move," Jenna said crossing her arms with an annoyed gleam in her eye as she watched her former band mates conclude their session all the while keeping a smile on her face as the hot girls were nothing without her and Drew and now they were part of the coolest band in Degrassi.

"Great job," the station manager said to the girls through a mic before looking over to the band, "not really…anyway if you guys want to go in to set up."

The band nodded as they entered the booth were Marisol, Bianca and Chante were laughing it up and talking about how amazing they were.

"Jenna," Bianca said stunned, "you're in Little White Lie now?"

"You say it like you're shocked," Jenna said, "yea I'm in that band now."

"As what?" Chante challenged.

"As a backup vocalist."

The trio laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked.

"It's just," Bianca said with a smirk, "I hope they keep your microphone turned off."

"Oh I'd like to turn someone off," Ali mumbled under her breath as the other band began to leave.

"Cute top Ali," Marisol said with a modicum of sincerity in her voice as she followed Bianca and Chante out the door.

After a second of silence Ali snapped.

"Ok…focus..."

"Anyway guys," Drew said, "thanks for letting me carry all the stuff."

The girls simply smiled at Drew as Owen reached over to help his boy out.

"Anyway," Drew asked, "where's Sav?"

Ali rolled her eyes annoyed as she thought the same thing. If her brother blew this off he was so going to get it.

"Hey guys," Sav spoke a few seconds later entering the room dressed all in white getting an instant thumbs up from Jenna.

"What on earth are you wearing Sav?" Ali asked.

"It's our costume…for our album…I'm a Little White Lie…"

Ali just rolled her eyes as the manager entered the room and looked Save over with a smile.

"Cool, you're a Little White Lie…too bad everyone else isn't dressed up as well…anyway let's get started."

They nodded as they got set up and began to sing 'It's Over Now' rather flawlessly all things considering not knowing that the studio manager was at that moment talking to a highly profiled music exec.

**TBC….**

**Hope you liked it… so IDK if I'll make episode 11 all one chapter yet or split up parts one and two…also if you're interested in adopting this verse for a season 2 or want to see one or both of my Eli bunny's possibly happen please feel free to comment in a signed review or dm so I can converse back to you**


	12. Episode 11

**Caught In a Lie**

**Wow…I'm back…what took me so long was because I was struggling with weather I wanted to end this here or do a season 2 and for now I think I'm going to end it with the cliffhanger however if anyone wants to pick up where I left off I challenge you to do so as long as you pretty please comment telling me where to find it cause I'd love to read where you take this…. Also kind of bummed Wesley took a trip to the Degrassi Bermuda triangle and that the 11.5 opening feels off with everyone except the niners, Mo, and Fiona in the wrong uniform colors…also if anyone is interested I co-mod a Degrassi/Glee role-play on tumblr so hit me up if you want more information.**

**EPISODE 11**

So the recording session was a complete and utter success and so because their parents were out of town at some convention and were shockingly more trustworthy then usual the Bhandari siblings only could think of doing one thing…throwing a party where the majority of the Degrassi student body could see and be seen.

As Ali entered her kitchen she watched Dave look up from where he was flirting with a couple of girls before walking over to her holding up two cans of soda.

"Here's to you Ali," he said with a smile… 'Clink it.'

Bumping the cans together he began to follow the girl across the room.

"So, I've been coming up with some ideas that you're really going to love…one word marketing."

"You know…I think I hear Sav calling my name," Ali said deflecting Dave's conversation and walking back out of the room.

"It's your party you can say bye if you want to," Dave replied to deaf ears as he shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile Ali continued to look around the house when she heard a voice.

"Ali."

"Jenna…you came."

"What…I thought I was invited…anyway I've been thinking…I know when I was let into the group."

"Because you blackmailed your way in."

"Whatever…anyway I never expected you to take the time out and….um…thank you."

Ali looked on shocked wondering what kind of angle Jenna was pulling because there had to be one right? They stood in a silent stare down before Jenna walked away saying she needed to use the bathroom leaving Ali to be alone once more.

"Ali," yet another voice spoke filling her ears causing a smile to cross her lips.

"Drew," she replied.

"Man," the young man said, "It's real loud."

"Yea, I didn't know this many people would show."

"Do you think maybe we can I don't know, go someplace quiet."

Ali thought for a moment before innocently shrugging.

"Well, we could head upstairs," she spoke coyly knowing that this was where her bedroom was, not like she wanted to sleep with Drew with half the school downstairs because she totally didn't.

"Cool," Drew replied as they made their way to the more intimate setting.

"Hey Sav," Jenna said making her way outside onto the porch at the same time Ali was heading upstairs.

"Jenna," Sav said letting out a sigh.

"So what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"I can't go in there," he said letting out a sigh, "I mean all those girls in there, they all think I'm some sort of rock star which I seem to fake rather well but deep down I'm just a loser who collects stickers and is afraid to talk to them."

Jenna watched as he looked out into the night sky all sad causing her to clap.

"I just thought of an idea, why don't we role-play…you be you and I'll be one of your many groupies."

"Alright," Sav said with a grin.

"Hey Sav," Jenna said pantomiming that she was inside living it up at the party, "what are you doing at this party?"

"I…um…well…I live here," he said clapping his hands over his face, "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Upstairs Ali and Drew had made it to her room and were now sitting on her bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about your song," Drew said.

"What song?" Ali asked fearing that she was going to be called out.

"Ali," Drew said.

"Yea huh."

"No, I meant the song."

Ali nodded thinking that of course she knew that as she pulled a loose strain of hair behind her ear.

"I don't think its right that you had to write a song about yourself," Drew said, "anyway may I…"

Nodding toward her guitar Ali just nodded.

"I've decided to finish it for you."

Ali just smiled as Drew began to play.

"Sav," Jenna said, "girls like guys with confidence so tell me how do you feel?"

"Good, anyway Jenna you're beautiful though you know that everyone knows that your one of the hottest girls at Degrassi…"

By then Sav began to spout a string of word vomit about how Jenna was more than her looks and what other people saw in her causing the young girl to let out a nervous sigh as she was guilty…what if she wasn't going to tell except for the fact that she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

"I'm going to go back inside," she said, "its getting cold."

Grateful Sav isn't have a jacket to offer her she watched as he nodded before heading inside to look for Drew who according to Owen was upstairs with Ali.

He was alright…lips pressed against the other girl as the blonde walked into the bedroom with an angry look upon her face.

"Jenna wait," Ali yelled following the other girl out, "it's not what it looked like I swear."

"Well then explain to me please," Jenna said, "were you choking on a pretzel and needed my boyfriend to give you mouth to mouth because if that's not it you can save it Bhandari."

"I'm sorry."

"You say so now…just wait until everyone knows your secret…and I thought we were best friends for life…but that's what I get for trusting a liar and you Ali Bhandari are a liar. You stole Wesley's music…he loved you and you sent him running what kind of a person does that."

Ali began to tear up. She knew she sucked however Jenna kept right on going.

"Right here…in this driveway. It was all hi I'm Wesley Betenkamp I was hit by a car and now it's all over for me…."

As Jenna ranted and raved events from the past few days began to flash in Ali's mind as she began to piece things together.

"No one was supposed to know where he was hit."

"Everyone was talking about it," Jenna said.

"They were making theories Jenna, the only people who knew…who really knew was me, Sav, and the driver of the car…Jenna…speak to me…how do you know?"

Jenna just teared up.

"I may of stolen Wes's music…get out…now…"

Jenna left as Ali entered through a side door to find Sav away from all the party goers.

"Did you and Jenna get in a fight?"

"Go to bed Sav," Ali demanded as if she were the older sibling and not her brother however the boy didn't argue as he headed upstairs to his room leaving Ali to stew for a bit before she began to feel the throbbing bass from the next room. Storming in she unplugged the stereo and screamed.

"Get out…NOW!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy however they obeyed and left the Bhandari house…everyone except Drew.

"Ali," he spoke, "I'm sorry."

She flashed him a look as to say she accepted it before he walked out causing her to head back up into her room where she just wanted to curl up and die…

Ok so she didn't die but she did sleep soundly until the following morning when Sav woke her up to tell her that the guy from the studio was down stairs and wished to speak to them.

"Morning Sunshine," the older man said, "anyway you know that friend that I had sit in yesterday…"

The teens nodded as the older man explained that he'd been the head of a label and wished to sign them.

"I hope you don't mind but I told them I was your manager, anyway this is a great opportunity…"

As the older man talked Ali just sat there dumbstruck like a deer in headlights.

"Ali," Sav whisper, "what's wrong."

Ali longed to tell her brother about the information she'd found out the night before however she couldn't. Once the man left Sav jumped up and down.

"Ali, you know what this means? We're going to be rock stars!"

Ali still just sat there lethargic as she listened to her brother.

"Yea, but it's all because of Wesley."

Sav let out a sigh as he was shot back to reality.

"We should say no."

They silently sat for a moment.

"Ali..what do you want to do?"

More silence.

"I want to do it," Ali said in a whispered tone however as she said this, across town at the local hospital in the room of one Wesley Betenkamp the sounds of machines began to buzz and hum as the young boy unbeknownst to the Bhandari siblings in the moment opened his eyes.

**The End**

**Like I said feel free to write a season 2 or if you really want me to do so toss ideas my way.**


End file.
